


Creepy Honey

by Prisca_Regno



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, this is a prototype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca_Regno/pseuds/Prisca_Regno
Summary: I'm new to Archive of Our Own, so I'm just trying to figure how this site works. I will delete this later.
Kudos: 1





	Creepy Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!

There it was. The amulet.

It was clear and framed by silver filigree detailed exquisitely.

Inside the amulet was amber. Inside the amber was a cicada.

Basil admired the design. The amber looked like honey. Basil didn’t like honey or anything sweet, really, but it did look lovely contrasting the macabre cicada. He knew it was dead but sometimes his head would wander and think about the prospect of it being alive. How the cicada would be trapped there forever without autonomy, without a mouth but wanting to scream. The thought made him shiver with delight.

Dark and macabre isn’t something that Rose might like, but maybe she’ll like the lovely sweet honey hues. Yellow was Rose’s favorite color, after all, and she did love animals.

Basil had a bunch of these things in different shapes and sizes. There were ones with a scorpion inside of it. Ones with insects like dragonflies and moths. One had a severed head of a person inside. One had a flower in … _Wait, a flower. Rose would certainly love that!_ Basil thought. _And Besides, a cicada? She would just feel sorry the little thing and have an ethical dilemma that scientists have over Myanmar Amber Traps,_ _[you stupid fucking idiot](https://asia.nikkei.com/Location/Southeast-Asia/Myanmar-amber-traps-scientists-in-ethical-dilemma-over-funding-war)._


End file.
